


They Don't Teach You THAT in Nursing School

by Mooresomore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote when I was finishing up nursing school myself. Little blurb about Danny's life as a nursing school student and his preceptor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Teach You THAT in Nursing School

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody: Hawaii Five-O, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to CBS, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities.**

 

When Steve McGarrett, a registered nurse (RN) at Hilo Medical Center (HMC), had been contacted by the University of Hawaii- Hilo to be a preceptor for a senior-year nursing student, a Danny Williams, he’d assumed Danny was a girl (like Danii Minogue, or a nickname, short for Danielle). However, when Danny showed up for “her” first day, Steve found out it wasn’t a “she”, but a “he”.

“Danny Williams.” The young guy (he couldn’t be over 25 at the most) said as he stuck his hand out, “But you can call me Danny.”

“Steven McGarrett, but I go by Steve.” They shook hands, and Steve noticed how strong, but gentle, Danny’s grip was. _Stop it McGarrett, you’re here to teach him, not fuck him through the wall._ he reminded himself. Although the latter was more than likely an option; Danny had these broad shoulders, and while he was short, Steve was sure he could make up for that in other things. _First things first: teach; then see what happens._ “You don’t look like you’re from around here.”

“Nope. I’m from New Jersey.” Danny said. “Ex-girlfriend moved out here with my little girl, so I had to follow.”

“I see.” Steve said. “Why don’t you grab your stuff, and we’ll head to report, and then I’ll give you a tour.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Danny said. How was he going to survive this semester if he kept thinking about his instructor in a non-school way? He’d come this close, there was no way in hell he was getting kicked out for doing something wrong (like fucking an instructor). First things first: getting his license. Then, what would be would be. Until then, it was going to be a long term. 

*

They stood outside of the report room. Steve pointed to the door and said, “The code to get in is 5, then 2 and 3 at the same time. Report’s at 1900 (7 pm).”

“Got it.” Danny took a seat across from Steve (he couldn’t give anything away, plus, this way, he could sneak glances at Steve without getting caught). They listened to report, Danny scribbling notes about all the patients (like he’d been taught; plus, he didn’t know which ones Steve had- he hadn’t been paying attention- he’d been distracted watching Steve write on his report sheet).

“Alright. We have 316, 317, 318, and 320.” Steve said as he grabbed the MAR’s* for the patients. They wrote down the medication times for each patient, and Steve said, “Out of curiosity, what order would you see these patients if you were the head nurse?” Danny took a look at his sheet.

“I’d go see 318 first.”

“Ok. Why?” Steve asked.

“Because, they got back from surgery two hours ago and may be unstable. Then I’d go see 316, who needs a more thorough assessment, then 320, who’ll probably ask a lot of questions, seeing as they’re a former doctor. Finally, I’d see 317, because they’re comfort care.”

“Good order.” Steve said. “Let’s go check on 318, and then I’ll give you a tour.” Steve paused. “Normally, I’d just have you help out with all the patients and follow me, but since you’re a second-year, you can take on total care for one patient if you want to tonight.”

“I’d rather get oriented to the unit and get back into the swing of the med-surg floor, if that’s ok.” Danny said. “Plus, I’ve never worked nights before, so I’d like to see how it’s different than days.”

“We can do that.” Steve said as they got to room 318. After completing their assessment, they went ahead and did their other assessments, and then gave the 2000 (8 pm) and 2100 (9 pm) medications. After doing that, they did the quick and dirty tour (which took about five minutes; Danny took note of the storage closet at the end of the hall, far away from the nurse’s station- he had a feeling that was going to be used, and not for storage). The night flew by, and before Danny knew it, it was time for shift change.

“You’re working tonight again, right?” Steve asked. Danny nodded. “Yes.”

“Ok. Good. I’ll see you then. We’ll try for care of one patient.”

Danny happened to catch a peek at the schedule; there were only going to be two nurses on tonight (Steve, and nurse Fitcher, who always fell asleep according to everyone Danny’d talked to), and one CNA (Michaela, who had worked tonight). Danny knew something was going to go down- he’d only spent 12 hours with Steve, but he’d felt like dragging Steve to that closet at least 20 times. _He looked like he wanted me to do it too. I will tonight. Fuck the consequences._ Danny went home to get some sleep- tonight was going to be a long night if things didn’t go right.

*

“Hey Danny? Can I talk to you after report please?” Steve asked.

“Sure.” They listened to report, and Steve and Danny stayed in the room afterwards.

“I want you to take 318.” Steve said. “And we need to talk about what ‘this’ is between us.”

“Huh?” Danny played it off.

“I’m talking about the looks, the actions, the stuff.” Steve said. “I just…I can’t.”

“I won’t talk about it if you don’t.” Danny said.

“It’s not that Danny, it’s just, the last person I got close to…” Steve trailed off. “Nevermind. Let’s go out on the floor.” 

Things settled into the routine, until 0200 (2 am) came. Danny had gone to check on 318, and when he woke them up, they were really disoriented. Danny ran down and got Steve, who helped Danny reorient the patient and assist them to the bathroom (They could go by themselves, but Danny was worried about them falling). After talking to the patient, leaving the room, and charting what happened, Danny apologized to Steve. “Sorry I freaked out.”

“Hey, Danny, look at me. It’s ok. It happens.”

“I know, but…”

“God, do you ever shut up?” Steve teased.

“Only with the right motivation.” Danny said. They went down to the nurse’s station. “Danny and I are going to go downstairs to the vending machines. We’ll be back.”

In the elevator, Steve said, “Fuck it.”

“Huh?” Danny asked, only to have Steve’s lips press against his. _Finally_ , Danny thought. They made out on the way down, and as they got off, Steve said, “You can’t hurt me.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Danny said. They got back into the elevator after getting their pops (a staple if you were working night shift), and Steve hit the second floor button. “Uh Steve? We’re on the third floor.”

“I know.” Steve smiled. “But Day Surgery’s empty and there’s beds, instead of the storage closet, so this time…”

“Shut up and lead the way.” It was quick and to the point, and then they were back on the floor, taking care of patients.

By two weeks in, it was a set routine: do the shift assessments and 2000/2100 (8 pm and 9 pm) meds, go make out in the storage closet, do a couple more hours of work, go make out again, tape report, and head home. Danny finished up his hours (he needed 120) in 5 weeks, but worked an extra 2 weeks so he could spend more time with Steve. As soon as he was done with his preceptorship, he asked Steve to go out with him.

“Of course.” Steve said. “Come over tonight?”

“Sure.” It was Friday, which meant Steve would have to go to work at 1830 (6:30 pm), but Danny could live with that. He showed up at Steve’s at 3:30 pm with dinner, which was completely forgotten; instead, they skipped straight ahead to “dessert”.

As Danny laid sprawled out on the bed, Steve said, “You can spend the night if you want to, even though I won’t be here.”

“I’d like that.” Danny said. “I’ll see you in the morning. Have a good night at work. Call if you need anything.”

“I will. Night Danny.”

“Night Steve.”

Danny had an idea that this was going to work out great.

They didn’t teach you how to fall in love in nursing school, but Danny had. He was happy he had too.

*

The set-up that Danny and Steve had was working out great: Danny would make Steve breakfast in the morning when he got home from work, and dinner before Steve left. They’d spend Steve’s time off hanging out or, sometimes, Steve would help Danny study for his tests. Danny was spending more time at Steve’s house than his own. Finally, it was time for graduation. 

Danny gave Steve the invitation. “I know you have to work that night, but I wanted you to at least see it.”

“I’m not working that night.” Steve said. “I took it off.”

“You didn’t have to do that. It’s just a day.” Danny said.

“Yeah, it’s the day my boyfriend’s graduating from college. I wouldn’t miss that.” Steve said. Danny gave up arguing, when Steve set his mind to something, there was no changing his mind.

“Ok.”

Danny went to his pinning ceremony, where he had Grace (his little girl) “pin” him (the pin was on a ribbon that was then put around his neck), and then he went home, spending time with his family before heading to the college at 6:30 pm for graduation.

The ceremony was short and sweet; after exchanging information with his fellow classmates, he headed home, spending more time with his family (Steve caught him at the ceremony and shook his hand, telling him congratulations, and that he’d catch up with Danny tomorrow, that this was a family day. Danny almost said, “Well, you’re my family too”, but didn’t- he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell his family yet.). After everyone left the next morning, Danny headed over to Steve’s.

“Hey.” Danny said when he found Steve at the stove, making an omelet.

“Hey.” Steve said. “Want one?”

“No thanks. Ma made sure I was well fed before she left.” Steve and Danny laughed.

Steve decided to bring up the topic over breakfast. “So, as my graduation present to you, I was wondering if you wanted to move in. You spent more time here anyway.”

Danny looked at Steve. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Steve said. “And you can keep your place if you want to.”

“Ok.” Danny said. “Thank you for coming yesterday.”

“You’re welcome. Like I said, I wouldn’t have missed it.” After breakfast, they went over to Danny’s place and moved a bunch of his stuff over to Steve’s.

**~*~*~ 2 months later ~*~*~**

“See, I knew you’d pass your NCLEX.” Steve said. “Now, are you going to tell me where your job’s at?”

“Nights at HMC.” Danny said with a grin. “You’re my preceptor/orientator.”

“Sneaky.” Steve laughed. “You better behave on the floor or else, you’ll be in trouble.”

“Bring it.” Danny said, laughing. Things were good, and so was his life. He wouldn’t change one minute of it.

*MAR's= Medication Administration Record.


End file.
